BFF'S Until The End Is Now
by LunaEvanna Longbottom
Summary: What if Cece didn't remember Rocky? What if Cece did something terrible and Rocky can't fix it this time? What if our favorite duo break up as BFF's forever and for good this time? You'll only find out if you read.
1. You Weren't That Important

**I keep looking and looking for this story, but no one seems to want to write it, so I guess it's up to me.**

**What if Cece didn't remember Rocky? What if Cece does something terrible and can't fix it this time? What if our favorite duo break up as BFF's forever and for good this time? You'll only find out if you read.**

* * *

R P.O.V

It had been 5 days since Cece lost her memory. 4 days since she 'remembered' Tinka was her best friend. 3 days since she locked her window to keep me out and 2 days since she remembered everyone except for me. Today was Saturday and the big dance was in 5 minutes.

Gary had replaced Cece in the dance with a newbie named Renée put on the show a few weeks ago. Now she sat in the chair next to me while she, Tinka and I got our make-up touched up. For the past 10 minutes she couldn't stop blabbering about how fantastic she was going to be, it wasn't the only way she reminded me of Cece.

They were both loud, cocky and smart-mouthed. Renée even looked like Cece, she was Cece's height with light red hair, light brown eyes, unblemished skin and the ability to talk for half an hour without taking a breath. Yeah, Renée was a lot like Cece and if I closed my eyes I could even pretend she was Cece for just a minute before the brutal reality came crashing down.

"Rocky," Tinka's accented voice said and I opened my eyes. "We have to get into place." I sighed and forced myself to get out of my chair. "Cheer up, I know you're down about the whole 'Cece's best friend' thing, but you just have to be patient."

"It's not just that Tinka." I told her. "Cece's the only reason I have this job and I'm the reason she doesn't."

"How did you get that?" She asked.

"Cece's the one who makes messes," I told her. "And since we met, I've been the one to clean them up. Over the years I started to see them coming and I realized that it was my responsibility to talk her out of it. I knew that something bad was going to happen while she was wearing those shoes."

"I don't understand." She said. "Why didn't you make her take them off?" I gave her a looked that clearly said 'seriously?'.

"You of all people should know that no one can make Cece do anything." I said. "And I was hoping it'd just be something small. You know, get blisters or fall on her butt, something to show her how stupid she was for putting those things on. I didn't really think she'd hit her head and forget 10 years of friendship." I said wiping away a tear. "And how am supposed to work with Renée? Cece has been my first and only dance partner and I feel dirty dancing without her."

"You still have me." Tinka said. "And you're gonna have to stop thinking like that if you want to get through this dance."

"I can't not think like that when my best friend thinks I some creepy obsessed fangirl that's stalking her."

"How about this?" Tinka said. "We get through this dance and then you go home and get your old photos. Maybe showing Cece some old pictures of you two together will jog her memory."

"You know that's actually not bad advice." I told her. "Thank you, I feel a lot better now." As soon as I said that Tinka let out a huge breath as if she had been holding it for hours.

"Thank goodness," She said. "Because that was exhausting."

"What?" I asked.

"Being nice and sympathetic." She said in a disgusted tone. "I don't see how you do it all the time." I let out a laugh and it felt good. I realized I probably hadn't laughed or smiled since the day at the hospital when Cece didn't recognize me.

"Hey!" Renée shouted. "Let's go! You're keeping me away from my fame and fortune." I looked at Tinka who looked back at me.

"She does realize we only get paid $50 a week right?" Tinka asked.

"She only gets paid $40 ever 2 weeks remember?" I asked. "She was a do-do girl before she got Cece's part."

"Lets go!" Renée yelled.

"Hold your yak, you flea infested turkey!" Tinka growled as we went to join Renée on the pedestal.

* * *

"She is lucky I am a professional," Tinka growled. "Otherwise she's be missing a toe for every time she stepped on my foot."

"Luckily she got nowhere near me." I told her.

The show was over and almost everyone was gone except for the janitor, the lighting crew and Gary. The make-up artist and hairstylist had already left leaving Tinka and I to clean up their mess.

"That's because I was the thing keeping her away." Tinka said. "Are you okay?" She asked as I yawned.

"Just a bit tired." I told her. "I haven't been able to sleep since the fashion show."

"Why don't you go home?" She asked. "I can finish up here."

"That's nice of you, but I still need to change." But she just waved me off.

"Go home and talk to Cece," She said. "I'll come by tomorrow and pick it up for you."

"Thank you Tinka." I said giving her a hug.

"Okay, that's enough." She said pushing me away. "Now go!"

"See you tomorrow." I said pulling on my jacket. I picked up my bag and purse before going to wait outside for the bus.  
I waited outside for the bus only 10 minutes before it pulled up and then I got on board. Unfortunately it was crowded so I had to stand at the front of the bus. Thankfully for me, I only needed to take this bus and walk a block before I was at Crusty's. It was only 9:30 so there were the usual people there, teenagers on dates or just hanging with their friends and some adults. Deuce was behind the counter at the cash register.

"Hey Rocky." He said when he saw me come in.

"Hey Deu-I mean Martin." He had been trying to get people to call him that for days and who was I to tell him what his name was?

"I saw the show tonight." He said. "You were really good."

"Thanks." I told him. "Do you know if anyone's at my house?"

"Um...your dad came down for a slice and then headed out with Ty, but your mom was still there after I left." He told me. "Do you want something?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "It's on the house." but I shook my head. I wasn't too hungry.

"I'm fine, I'm just gonna go upstairs." I told him before making my way towards them. "See ya Deuce."

"It's Martin!" He exclaimed and everyone turned and gave him weird looks. I just shook my head and pulled myself up to my apartment. As Deuce said my mom was there cleaning up the living room.

"Hey sweetie," She said. "I saw your dance, it was really good."

"Thanks," I said. "I just wish..." I stopped, but my mom knew exactly what I was thinking. She sighed and came around the couch to give me a hug.

"I know it's hard honey," She said. "But you can't rush these things. Some things just need to happen on their own time."

"I know," I admitted. "And I've been trying to be patient, but I can't just sit around anymore wishing for things to go back to normal. It's like dad says 'Things don't just happen on their own, you have to make them happen.'."

"You are your father's child." She said shaking her head. "I know whatever I say won't stop you from doing what you set your mind to, but just remember not to push too hard. Cece's doctor said if we push her too hard it could make it harder to help her."

"I'll remember that." I told her before going into my room. I knew that Cece's doctor was right, but even though Cece didn't have any of her old memories, she was still Cece and if I knew her as well as I knew I did, I knew Cece didn't work for anything that didn't benefit her. As far as she knew, getting her memories back didn't benefit her, it benefited me.

I shrugged off my coat and threw it on my bed before going to the bookcase across from my desk at the foot of my bed. I pull the basket sitting on top of it off and rifled through it before I found the book I needed, then I put the basket back before leaving my room and apartment. Hopefully some of these pictures would jog her memory and then I'd have at least some of the old Cece back.  
I took the elevator down instead of the fire escape and walked to her door before knocking. Thankfully it was Cece who answered and not Ms. Jones.

"Oh," She said when she saw me. "I would've thought you'd come down the fire escape." She said walking further into the apartment. I followed her in and closed the door behind me.

"I figured you wouldn't appreciate that considering you locked the window." I told her and looking to see the blue pane window closed and locked.

"I watched the show tonight," She said. "You and Tinka were awesome."

"I'll give Tinka the message." I told her.

"What are you doing here Rocky?" She asked. "It's almost 10 and I have to get up early to take Flynn to soccer practice."

"I just wanted to show you something," I informed her. "I thought maybe if you saw some-"

"I'd what?" She asked crossing her arms. "Just remember you? I've remembered a lot and I think that's enough for now."

"Maybe for you." I said. "I can understand why you remembered your parents and Flynn, I can even understand why you remembered your dog who died when we were 9, but I can't understand why you remembered everyone except for me."

"And you think looking at things is going to help?" She asked. Did she even realize she had no idea what I wanted her to see? "I'm getting tired of this Rocky."

"So am I, but I'm just trying to help."

"Well you're not doing a very good job!" She yelled. "You're just being pushy and demanding and I want it to stop!" Had I really been like that the whole time?

"Cece I-" But she cut me off.

"Did you ever stop to think for a moment?" She asked. "Ask why I remembered everyone else and not you? Ask if you're my best friend why I don't remember you? Because I have!"

"Ce-"

"And I've come to realize that I probably don't remember you because you probably weren't that important in my life." She finished and I stopped. "So just stop trying to make me remember things I obviously don't want to."

"Fine," I agreed finally. "If that's what you want."

"It is." She said. I couldn't stay there anymore so I turned around and ran out. I ran up the stairs to my apartment and into my room slamming the door behind me. As soon as I closed I fell against it and cried.

Cece was my best friend and inspiration. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be a dancer, I wouldn't have gone to Japan, I probably wouldn't have gotten into any of the trouble she got me in, but my life wouldn't be as great as it's been with her in it and for her to say that I wasn't important in her life hurt. She was the most important person in my life and I have and would've continued to do anything for her, but now I couldn't do it.

I knew what I was going to do.


	2. How Long Is Awhile

**I'm really bummed that I only got one review and 2 favorites, but I'll take what I can get**

**Banner and set links should be on my profile by the time you read this.**

* * *

R P.O.V

I got up from the floor and went to my closet before I pulled out my old suitcase and placed it on my bed. I flipped open the top before going to my dresser and pulling the clothes before throwing them into the suitcase. Just as I was pulling the clothes out of my closet there was a knock at the door.

"Rocky?" I heard my mom ask through the door. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I told her trying to hide the fact that I was crying.

"Your dad and Ty just came home so I'm gonna go to bed," She said. "There's pizza in the oven if you get hungry."

"Thanks." I said throwing more clothes into the suitcase. I heard her walk away and had to cover my mouth to muffle the sound of my sobs. I didn't want her to come back and stop me, what I was doing was what was best for everyone. I zipped up my suitcase and sat on my bed next to it.

Was this what was really best for everyone? Was I ready to leave my job, family, my friends...or Cece? Was I really giving up on my best friend? Or was I giving her what she really wanted?

I looked up to see the top of my dresser and the space above it covered with pictures of me and Cece. Us on our first day of Shake It Up Chicago!, us on Cece's 9th birthday, us on our first joint-family Christmas...all us. Why were there so many pictures of us in here? It was making it hard to breathe.

I got off my bed and ripped the pictures of the wall, tearing them all up. Why did I care what happen to them? I wasn't important and she didn't want me in her life so why should she be in mine? I threw all the scraps on the floor before grabbing my purse and my suitcase before leaving my room.

Thankfully the living room was dark and no one was in there so I was able to slip onto the fire-escape without them knowing.  
I didn't go straight down, I sat on the stairs between Cece's apartment and mine for a few minutes. Should I tell her that I was leaving? Did she deserve that from me?

I pulled out a white envelope from my purse and just held it in my hand. Sure I had been thinking about doing this for a while now, but didn't know if I should. I knew I couldn't listen to Mrs. Jones and let Cece be, she was my best friend and best friends helped each other, but now that I knew she didn't want me around it made it that much easier to do it.

I got up with my bags and continued making my way down to Cece's window which surprisingly was open. I quietly pulled my bags through before putting the note on the island and leaving Cece's apartment for what I knew would be the last time for a long time.

It didn't take me long to get to flag down a cab and thankfully the driver didn't look or act too creepy. I put my suitcase in the trunk and got into the backseat.

"Where'll it be?" He asked looking at me through the mirror.

"The airport." I told him and he began to drive.

"Not to pry," He started. "But what's a girl your ago doin' goin' to a airport this late at night?"

"I'm going to New York to visit family and I missed my flight." I lied. "This is the earliest one available." He nodded understandingly and didn't ask me anymore questions for the rest of the ride.

_**BFF'S~*~UNTIL~*~THE~*~END~*~IS~*~NOW**_

It wasn't easy, but I was able to bribe the ticket lady to let me buy a plane ticket without carding me and I was in New York the next afternoon.

I got my suitcase from baggage claim before making my way over to the waiting area and took out my phone. I didn't know why I still had his number in my phone but I did. I clicked his contact and waited for him to answer.

"Glam Magazine, Napoleon Fontaine speaking." The voice on the other end said.

"Mr. Fontaine?" I asked. "It's Rocky Blue."

"Rocky Blue?!" He exclaimed and then I heard a crash.

"Mr. Fontaine?" I asked. "Are you still there?"

"Of course I'm still here." He said as if the idea of hanging up on me was crazy. "What can I do for you Raquel?"

"You remember me?"

"Of course!" He exclaimed and I help the phone away from my ear. "Cocoa skin, light lips and coffee brown eyes with the eyelashes of an angel..." He said wistfully.

"I guess..." I said.

"Did you change your mind?" He asked. "It's been 2 years, but who cares?"

"Actually I'm in New York and-"

"Say no more!" He exclaimed and I held the phone away again. "I'll have someone pick you up."

"Actually I need to go see my aunt first." I tried to say.

"I will call your aunt and tell her where you are." He said. "Vogue is going to be so jealous!" I heard him say before he hung up. It didn't dawn on me until much much later that he never knew my aunts name.

A black town car came about 10 minutes later and an woman in her mid twenties got out of the backseat before coming over to me.

"You must be Raquel." She said holding out her hand and I took it.

"How'd you know who I was?" I asked.

"That's my job." She said. "I'm Hilary and I'll be responsible for you while you're in New York." Hilary was about 3 inches taller than me with dark brown hair that was in a loose bun and brown eyes. She wore a black skirt with a matching suit jacket and a white shirt under it with the top unbuttoned. "Why don't you get into the car and I'll take you to Mr. Fontaine." I let her take my bags and put them in the truck before getting into the car with her.

"He's told me a lot about you." Hilary said once the car began moving. "He was right, you are gorgeous."

"You think?"

"I know." She said nodding. "And I am certain that I can turn you into an international super model. When we're done with you, you'll be bigger than Heidi Klum."

I didn't say anything, I wasn't even sure I wanted to be a model. I just knew that I needed to get out of Chicago for awhile. The problem was I didn't know how long awhile would be.

* * *

**Okay, I know it was really stupid for Rocky to get into the car with someone she had only known for 2 seconds, but the first few chapters are strictly Disney. The cursing and other stuff comes later.**


End file.
